1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for finishing stained glass slides. More particularly this system comprises a staining rack for receiving stained slides from which such slides are discharged; a conveyor means for transporting such slides to a finishing station; and a slide finishing station for applying a cover glass to said slide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,180 a tissue-holder receptacle for use in treating tissue with a processing liquid and the preparation of tissue for microscopic examination. It includes a container which has an internal surface, a part of it being formed of porous fibrous material for mounting the tissue thereon in position for access thereto of processing liquid within the container. The porous fibrous material has a plurality of openings for access of the liquid to the tissue.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,055 there is known a tissue-holder receptacle for use in treating tissue with a processing liquid in the preparation of the tissue for microscopic examination, which includes a container which has an internal surface a part of which is formed of porous fibrous material for mounting the tissue thereon, and a perforated surface part provided for access of the processing liquid to the tissue. A removable liner has perforations of smaller size than the perforations on the container surface part and the liner may be positioned adjacent to the perforated surface part for preventing small tissue specimens from passing out of the container through the perforations in the surface part.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,508 there is known a method for applying to an article a label and a sheet of material to be enclosed between the label and the article which includes applying gum marginally to one face of a label to leave an ungummed central area that extends longitudinally to at least one ungummed margin. The label has a hole through the area, holds the ungummed face of the label by suction, presents to the ungummed central area a sheet of material less in width than that area, and holds it to the label by suction applied through the hole in the label, and applies the combined assembly of marginally-gummed label and suction-sheet of material to an article.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,437 it is known that the surface speed of rapidly moving, spaced-apart blanks can be reduced without reducing the rate of succession by decreasing the blank spacing, even to the extent of partial overlapping, by leaving the tunnel window area exposed. The rotating patch gum applicators operate on the blanks at a conventional surface speed while other operations on the blanks may be performed in the envelope machine at higher surface speeds. From U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,447 there is known a method and an apparatus for the preparation of specimens of cellular or particular substances suspended in the liquid for microscopic examination which consists in applying a series of traces of the respective specimens onto a transparent film by drawing them on the film, and fixing the series of traces on the film.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,083 there is known an open frame processing rack for photographic glass plates which has a pair of gripping rollers with annular grooves for engaging opposite edges of the plates. The rollers are resiliently biased against the edges of the plates and the depth of insertion of the plates between the rollers is limited.
Finally, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,019 there is known a covering apparatus and method directed to applying transparent adhesive tape over strained serial tissue sections which have been mounted on motion picture type film. The tape serves as a protective cover for the sections in lieu of glass lights, plastic and glass cover slips, plastic sprays and the like.